Floating through Life
by Mentathiel
Summary: A story of a girl who discovers there is more to life than she ever could have thought. Set in the junior year for the main characters of Sky High. Eventually WarrenOC
1. I float?

**Disclaimer – Much to my disappointment, I didn't wake up this morning and find out that I own Sky High or any of its characters. I'm only playing with them. However, I do own Tira, her immediate family, and any other original characters I come up with. **

Chapter 1 – I float?

My life was pretty normal. Well, okay, so it wasn't really all that "normal", but what is, anyway? Let's just say my life has changed a lot.

Anywho, up until I turned 16, I was an average, home-schooled girl. So, yeah, I know being home-schooled isn't exactly average, but it isn't like I had major social issues. Well, at least I didn't think I did. But that's beside the point. The point is that I led an average life. I "went" to school, I went to church, I interacted with my family, and I participated in a few sports. But everything changed Tuesday, September 26, 20--, the day of my sixteenth birthday.

I had been looking forward to this day for months. Finally, I'd be sixteen. Besides being home-schooled, I was young for my grade. I was a junior, and it seemed like everyone was older than me. What I didn't know was that my age wasn't the only thing that would separate me.

I woke up slowly, feeling extremely happy and excited. I was very well rested and I couldn't remember my bed ever feeling this comfortable. It felt like I was floating on air. As I slowly opened my eyes, I fell off my bed in shock. Well, I'm not really sure you can say I fell off my bed… I wasn't on it to begin with. I _had_ been floating!

Not sure what to make of this, I got up and tried to make sure I was really awake. Surely I couldn't have been floating; that just wasn't possible! People don't float!

As I got dressed, I decided I must have fallen back to sleep and dream that I was floating, waking up when I rolled of my bed with the absurdity of the thought.

The day went beautifully. Everybody was very nice and wished me a happy birthday. I got a few presents, but since I was having a party that weekend, they weren't anything big. Since it was my birthday, and I had the privilege of being home-schooled, I had minimal school work to do. I spent most of my day outside lying in the hammock and reading. By that evening, I had completely forgotten about my dream that morning.

The next morning my dad got my up to exercise, just like he always did. Well, not exactly like he always did…

"Tira! What in the world? Wha… How… Wake up!"

For the second day in a row, I fell out of my bed… um… I guess you would actually say I fell out of the air…

Anywho, my dad wasn't nearly as freaked as I was. I started flipping out, asking him if he was sure I had been floating. Couldn't we have both been seeing things? Instead of being majorly concerned about our mental heath, my dad asked me to concentrate and try to float again. What? People don't float! Since when did the world forget the laws of physics?

After giving him a really weird look, I closed my eyes and started concentrating. How are you supposed to start floating? Umm… happy thoughts! That's what I need… you know, like in Peter Pan? So, I started thinking happy thoughts; vacation on the beach, snowboarding on the Alps, and last week's whipped cream fight with my best friends. The last one got me giggling, so my dad had to cut in and ask what I was doing. I opened my eyes to find myself at eye level with him, even though I was sitting cross legged on the floor. Well, at least, I was on the floor last thing I knew. I gave an involuntary scream and crashed to the floor.

By now I was completely freaked out. Floating? Seriously people, it isn't possible! My dad, I was now convinced, had lost it. Instead of not believing what we both thought we were seeing, he runs out of my room yelling excitedly for my mom. He was excited that we were insane?

After dragging my mom upstairs and having me float again, he finally explained himself. Apparently, there is such a thing in the world as Supers, real people, if you can call them that, who have superpowers, such as floating. Anywho, it turned out that one of my great-great-great-grandparents was the last in a long line of powerful supers. Why am I always the last to know?

Oh, by now you might be wondering who I am. My name is Tirananniel Apsenniel Oigthierna, and this is my story.


	2. The Family

**Disclaimer – Much to my disappointment, I didn't wake up this morning and find out that I own Sky High or any of its characters. I'm only playing with them. However, I do own Tira, her immediate family, and any other original characters I come up with.**

Chapter 2 – The Family

After I found out about my amazing ancestors, things began changing very quickly. My parents began talking about all sorts of heroes I had thought were only myth. It turns out a lot of them are, or were, distant relatives. Seriously, why am I always the last to know? They told me about the vast range of super powers; basically, anything and everything I thought was impossible, there was a super who could do it. Mind-reading, flying, laser vision, x-ray vision, super strength… you think of it, chances are, a super has it.

One of the things that confused me the most was how much my parents were talking about Sky High. Sky High is a school where they teach students with super powers how to control and use their powers so they can be used for the good of the world. Ok, I get what the school was about and all, but all I can do is float! That doesn't make me a super, does it? Much to my surprise, it did. My parents informed me that, as soon as they could make the arrangements, I was off to Sky High for the remainder of my high school career.

**A/N – I know this is a really short chapter, but it needed to stand alone. The next one will probably be up today; it's long, too. If anyone has ideas for who should be in Tira's family line, let me know. Oh, and please tell me what you think. (review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Much to my disappointment, I didn't wake up this morning and find out that I own Sky High or any of its characters. I'm only playing with them. However, I do own Tira, her immediate family, and any other original characters I come up with.**

Chapter 3 – Power Placement

Two days later, on Friday, September 29, 20--, my parents and I were taking a tour of the school with Principle Powers. I wouldn't be attending classes until Monday, but both my parents and Principle Powers thought it would be best to go through power placement and take a tour of the school before I started.

They tried to explain power placement to me, but seriously, what is the point of telling people what they are going to be, hero or hero support, until after their powers are developed and they have a good idea of what they can do with them. Basically, why not wait until graduation to decide whether a person was a hero or hero support. But who was I to argue with time-honored tradition.

So, I found myself in a large gym. In the middle of the room was a small stage. Standing on the stage was a man in athletic gear, complete with jacket, shorts, clipboard, and a whistle.

After identifying himself as Coach Boomer, he told me to get up on the stage and power up. Yeah, sure, forget the fact that I've only floated a handful of times, and the majority of those where while I was sleeping. People, I don't know how to use my powers!

While I was thus talking to myself, I tried to calmly explain that I wasn't really sure how. Unfortunately, I soon found out that Coach Boomer isn't the most understanding individual in the world.

"Miss…" here he looked down at his clipboard, "Oigthierna, I assume, since you _are_ a late transfer student, that you have powers, correct?"

_Well, if what you consider "powers" is being able to float, I guess you could say yes. _I thought to myself. Out loud I told him, "Well, yeah, I can float; it's just that…"

He cut me off. "Then I expect you to show them to me, whether you "know how" or not."

_Way to make the transfer feel welcome!_ Sarcastic applause rang through my head.

Nervously, I stepped on to the stage. Very unsure of how to go about "powering up", I sat down cross-legged on the stage, closed my eyes, and concentrated. My heart was going a mile a minute. How I wished I had never woken up floating. Seriously, what good is it anyway? _Happy thoughts!_ I reminded myself. Ok… umm… breeze, warmth, wind… Beautiful weather and a field of daisies began to flood my thoughts. This time, I could actually feel myself lift off the ground. It was amazing!

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I don't think anything could have prepared me for what I saw. My parents, Principle Powers, Coach Boomer, and I were no longer in the gym. Well, to tell you the truth, I've never been able to figure out whether we had all been transported or whether I had simply changed the appearance of the gym. Anyway, my parents, Principle Powers, and Coach Boomer were standing in the field of daisies I had been thinking about; I was floating.

Startled, I fell out of the air and began apologizing. As I did, the field of daisies faded and our surrounding again became the gym at Sky High. Still bewildered and apologizing, I turned to Principle Powers. Instead of the reprimand I was expecting, she simply said, "Obviously floating isn't your only power. Coach Boomer, have you seen enough?"

"Yes, Principle Powers. **HERO!**" he boomed. It didn't take me long to figure out what _his _power was.


	4. First Day

**Disclaimer – Much to my disappointment, I didn't wake up this morning and find out that I own Sky High or any of its characters. I'm only playing with them. However, I do own Tira, her immediate family, and any other original characters I come up with.**

Chapter 4 – First Day

Saturday was the day of my birthday party. All my friends came and it was lots of fun, but it was all kind of surreal for me. Otherwise, nothing much happened over the weekend. Other than falling out of bed… um… the air every morning, things were totally normal.

Monday morning I was up at 5:30. Early, I know. But I was really nervous and I needed to burn off some extra energy. So I got up and ran. For the most part, I really don't like to run, but I find it very therapeutic. It gives me time to think, and I had a lot on my mind.

I told you before that I had always been home-schooled. Well, not only was I going to a high school for the first time, I was going to a _super_ high school. Talk about pressure! I wasn't going to know _anyone_ and I figured being a late transfer was not going to help things.

After an hour of running around my neighborhood, I went back in, took a shower, and got dressed for the day. I was still very stressed, so I picked out my favorite clothes: a long, multicolored, flowing skirt, a light, earthy green tank top, and a cream, long-sleeved bolero that ties in front. I fixed my long (it reaches nearly to my knees), brown hair into a couple of buns on the sides of my head, not bothering to make them neat, just secure, and stuck in my favorite bun sticks. Yes, all of that hair meant that the buns were kind of big, but I needed my hair out of the way.

Finally ready, I grabbed my messenger bag and headed downstairs for a quick bowl of cereal. Slipping on my shoes and grabbing my lunch, I headed for the bus stop.

The bus was just pulling up as I got to the bus stop. The driver opened the doors and, taking a deep breath, I stepped on. My stop wasn't the first; in fact, it was pretty close to the last stop, so most of the seats were filled. Since this was my first day going to the school, let alone any school, I looked for an empty seat. Just my luck, the only empty seat was all the way at the back of the bus!

I sat down and took out my latest read, a mystery fiction. I was, and still am, a total book worm. I didn't notice much of the rest of the ride. When the bus took off, I didn't even look up. I'd been to the school last Friday, and the bus didn't surprise me. Plus, I wasn't scared of heights or flying, never had been.

When we finally arrived at the school, I put much book away, grabbed my bag, and got off the bus. Seeing all the people at the school made my kind of nervous. I immediately made my way to the principles office. Principle Powers had told me Friday to go there to get my schedule.

"Ah! Tirananniel…"

"You can call me Tira." I interrupted.

"Um… yes, Tira. Well, here is your schedule. Your first class is English. Do you need someone to show you around today?" Principle Powers looked at me.

"I don't think so. Just tell me where it the first class is." I wasn't really sure how well I'd be able to manage, but I really didn't want to be stuck with someone all day long.

"Ok. Just go down this hall and turn left. Your room is the fifth on the right. If you do need someone to help you, just tell one of the teachers. Take this with you. It is a pass explaining that you are a new student. It you do happen to get to any class late, you can show the teacher this and you won't get a tardy." She handed me a yellow slip of paper. "Good luck!"

I thanked her as I walked out of the door and into the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My morning classes went smoothly. It was a lot different than what I was used to. Besides all the people and being under several different teachers, and moving from room to room, and the whole super power thing… and I think you get the picture. Plus, the subjects were different. Yes, all the usual ones were there: English, Math, History, and Science. But they all focused on super applications, such as calculating the how long it would take to fly to Africa from Antarctica if you could fly at super-sonic speeds… pretty lame, really.

By lunch, I was ready to take a break. I had always been a good student, but the strange environment was putting a strain on my already frazzled nerves. Stepping into the cafeteria, I avoided looking directly at anyone. Glancing around, I made my way to an empty table in the far corner of the room. Sitting down, I attended to my lunch.

I was almost done with my lunch and just getting ready to get up and take a walk out side until the bell rang, when a girl I had seen in a couple of my classes walked up to my table. She had long red hair and was wearing clothes similar to my own, but more "earthy"

"Hi!" She greeted as she sat down. "My name's Layla. And you are?"

I was slightly startled by her cheery manner. But, I was all for making friends, so I smiled and said, "I'm Tira…" Unsure of how to continue the conversation, I kinda trailed off.

Layla seemed totally at ease. "Nice to meet you! I saw you in a couple of my classes today and I just had to meet you. I love your outfit!" she gushed.

I grinned. "Thanks! It's my favorite. I really like your's, too. Where did you get that skirt?" The skirt in question was a long, crinkly skirt with flowers embroidered all over it.

"I got it from my mom. I'm not sure where she got it." She shrugged. "This is your first day here, right?"

"Yeah, I was here Friday for power placement, but this is my first day of classes."

"Cool! So where did you go before now?" Layla inquired.

"Well, I was always home-schooled. To tell you the truth, this whole super-high school thingy is really weird." I sighed.

"I guess it would be a bit of a shock. I didn't have any trouble getting used to the idea because I'd heard about it my whole life. I take it your parents aren't superheroes?"

"No, they aren't. I guess the last superheroes in the line died more than fifty years ago. My family gave up on the idea of more supers after a couple generations and I never heard about any of it."

Layla looked surprised. "Wow. So, what's your power?"

I shrugged as I said, "I can float. I'm not even sure what good that is."

"It's a good power. When did you discover it?"

"Barely even a week ago. I woke up last Tuesday and I was floating. I can't tell you how surprised I was."

"You know, since you just found out about it, there is a very good chance that there is more than just floating that you can do." Layla looked at me encouragingly.

"I guess that would be cool." I thought floating was kinda cool, but I was scared what other powers I might have.

The bell rang, interrupting my reverie. Layla stood and turned to go, calling to me as she left, "Talk to ya later!"

**A/N - I am working on a pic of Tira for you. Please be patient with me; I'm not a very good artist, and I don't want to post it unless I get it right. Any new characters I introduce, I will try to at least get a sketch in for you. There is only so much you can show through words… I feel I need to apologize for the extremely long time between updates. I had school to finish and all; finals… yadda yadda… Point being, that's all done, and while I won't be on the computer much, I will try to update more often. Also, the next chapter will hopefully be in Warren's P.O.V. All depends on how hard I find that to write. Please, tell me how you like the story! And if they are good, I'll take ideas. (Review!)**


End file.
